Silent Hill: The Feed In My Dreams
by deaddollsuperstar
Summary: The protagonist travels to the desolate town in search for some answers in the disappearence of a loved one. What they find is the unraveling of their own existence as they spiral out of control and out of touch with the real world.
1. When her story ends

**Disclaimer: **_Konami_ owns the rights to the game, as we all know. This is for fiction purposes only.

**Silent Hill**

the Feed in My Dreams

**Chapter One**

When her story ends...

_"I left you alone,_

_I left you without a hope,_

_But consider this my apology,_

_Consider this the only thing that I have left..."_

It's chilly... I might catch my death out here, she once told me. Ah, I remember her strange, but caring ways. Annoying, I always called her. But now I find myself laughing at how I cannot possibly exist if she hadn't been so... her. If she hadn't been so dark in her words, so dark in her outlook on life. Expect the worse, she said, that way when it happens to you, you won't feel as bad about it. It might seem like she was always the pessimist, but this woman was quite the wonder in her days. She knew everything. She was so smart, so beautiful, so _unreal_ at times. I often rest at night with my eyes open just replaying over and over every last thing she said to me before she left; just replaying it hoping there's a clue. There had to have been one somewhere. She wouldn't do that to me. She just wouldn't.

So now as I walk down the empty streets of an empty town with nothing short of an empty mind, I retrace her story. She wrote endless letters to me, until they were no longer reaching my front door. It's a beautiful, yet twisted tale of someone close to me... someone like my older sister, Amanda. She was only eight years my senior, but decades the wiser. She had left the apartment we shared in a small suburb of Atlanta- must be about five years ago now. She went on the search for, what she jokingly stated to me, a 'surprise of the century.' I used to always joke back asking her, 'what? You going to find us the winning lottery ticket, are you?' She would just smile... 'You'll see...' She'd walk away. _You'll see..._

I never did know from her letters what she was looking for. Amanda would simply describe it as "the surprise." I'd often get furious with her and curse the letter and the envelope it came in. I would stomp around and wish her harm on her search. Now? Now I'd do anything to hear her tell me about it again- to hear her say "surprise," which was once so horrid to hear it would put a foul taste in my mouth, but would pose as a symphony playing only for me and my ears at this moment.

The letters stopped about a year ago. I've frantically tried to contact my sister, but to no avail. The post office would always look at me like I'm insane- like they were going to travel across the country to find and ask her why she suddenly stopped writing. I knew it was a crazy idea, but I had hoped they could trace the letter or find the city where the P.O. box was located in. Amanda never left an actual address. It was simply, 'P.O. box 302, SH, WV.' There was never a street name or a postal zip code. Perhaps she didn't want me to come and spoil the surprise? The thought almost made me smile. I would've smiled, if it wasn't for the fact she's been missing all this time.

My nose felt sensitive to the touch, like it was on fire it was so cold. There's no wind. _It must be the fog_... I could barely breathe the air was so heavy. Seeing was never any easier, either. I've almost tripped over cracks in the sidewalk countless number of times and I've missed a few street signs, although I've no idea where to go. I do, sadly, know where I am... I'm in the last place I could possibly look for my sister. It wasn't until just recently I was able to decipher where her letters were coming from. I was able to match up the letters "SH, WV" with an old family album. It all happened by chance. I couldn't stand looking at her things anymore, so I was packing them neatly in a spare room when a small album fell from one of her personal journals. It used to be tied on there with a pretty ribbon. I remember seeing it when we first moved in. I had asked her what it was. She said she didn't know. 'Mom left it at dad's funeral. I just haven't given it back.' Silly me for asking, because I knew she wasn't being honest. Either way, I let curiosity about kill me as I opened it up. I saw a family. Not my family. _Her_ family. It was a whole other set of people and faces smiling and gathering around a young Amanda. That's not mom! He doesn't look anything like dad! Hey, where am I?! No, that wasn't right...

_"We'll be waiting for you! -_

_Silent Hill, West Virginia_."

Amanda's surprise was bigger than I thought it could have been. She came from some place else? I remember growing up with this girl. We played pranks on each other. We stole each other's dolls. We pulled each other's hair. I even remember a time when she greased my bicycle pedals with mechanical lubricant so my feet would slip until I fell off... even I laughed at that one. How could it be? Maybe she didn't believe it, either? I looked through the album. There were tons of pictures of her 'family' and of a quiet little town behind them. It looked so beautiful, so peaceful. _Must be a nice place..._ I had tears in my eyes. Amanda might not want to be found. She liked it there. She was happy. There she could have a family. What could I offer? Mom's a pill-popping alcoholic. Dad died after shooting up with heroin and driving the big rig off a bridge. Grandma and grandpa haven't spoken with us in ages. And there's me... her younger sister who depended on her for everything, and with my child-like ways I've ended up needing her undying attention to bail me out of tough situations. Even now, I'm following her around like a lost puppy. I'm trying to find someone who never wanted to be found. That's where her story ends...

I've stopped walking at that point. I turn to face an alley where I believe I can hear murmuring. It didn't sound like anyone I knew, or anything I've heard before. Was someone hurt? A part of me really didn't care, but another part of me- a part of me still attached to Amanda, it cared. I let her story go for a moment and took a step towards, what would later become _my_ story; my very own twisted tale. It wouldn't be as beautiful, but it would turn out to be the 'surprise of the century,' _for us both..._

As my feet pitter-pattered the frozen concrete I caught the glimpse of a man wearing a gray business suit. I thought it was an odd attire, but maybe he's of some prominence around here? Couldn't be a better person to ask about this town, then. I quickly tried to catch up with his steps, but he was moving faster than me. No matter how fast I moved my feet his were always a step or two ahead of mine. Even my calling out seemed to fade behind him. We were almost reaching the dead end of an alley when I heard a strange static. He hadn't given it a second thought. I saw no reaction in that man to any of our surroundings, even as the fog grew thicker. The static was louder now as I approached a small orange object on the ground. I picked it up. It was silent at my touch. A radio? Unintentionally, I had stopped advancing at this point. I hadn't meant to. Now I've lost track of the strange man. I called out for anyone again, but there was nothing. _Was there even me..._

I walked a few more steps when the sound of a creaking fence halted me. He had to have been somewhere near. The end of the alley was marked by a wooden wall blocking all further motion. I hadn't seen a door anywhere. He couldn't have vanished, but seeing no other option I turned away from the wall and headed back towards where I had entered from. It was only a few moments before the radio in my hand started it's noise again. Nerve-racking. It must've been broken, so I neared a lone garbage can, when suddenly the sound of the fence came again. That time, however, it was right next to me. My eyes leered over to see a wire gate swinging in the wind. It was left unlocked. As rude as it seemed to walk straight into a stranger's backyard, I saw no other option. I kept the radio, reasons unknown to me- perhaps the new distraction was more important at the time. I went through the wire gate and up a small sidewalk. It led me to the back porch of a small, tan home.

My fist was raised as I went to knock, but the door came open on its own. I entered carelessly, thinking nothing of it. I stood in what might have been the washer and dryer room had it not been for the apparent "gutting out" of the place. I could see the dryer hook-up hose laying smashed on the ground and the water pump for the washer was slowly dripping water all on the floor. The appliances? Who knows? As far as I knew, there were never any there. Around the soaked, rotten-tile floor appeared to be strips of duct tape. An attempt to control the flooding, maybe. I went in further to see the kitchen was missing all of its appliances and cupboard doors. Opened and fallen cans of corn, beans and other goods were strewn all over the floor. Some were scattered on the ceiling and walls, as if thrown about in an argument. The smell told all. It all happened a long while before I came along. Flies were feasting on the molded remains of what, at first glance, looked like an old Thanksgiving turkey left on the dining room floor. However, as I walked past it and got a better (yet unfortunate) look, I realized it must have been the family dog. Maggots were having a field day on the carcass. I hadn't cared to stay longer than necessary.

A small door was to my right in a narrow hall, but it would not open. For an instant I could have sworn I heard someone yell on the other side. I tried the handle again, but nothing. I gave a loud, 'hello!' but nothing. 'I'm lost' I said, feeling as stupid as I was for not only saying it, but saying it to a door. Nothing. I knocked. And then something. The 'someone' knocked back. Figuring it's some queer game, I asked them to open the door. There was nothing again. _Forget you..._ I ignored the staircase to the left and made my way towards the front door. It was opposite of where I originally came, but no way was I passing by that rotting mutt. Just as my hand touched the doorknob I heard the previous door creak. They finally decided to open up, huh? Yeah. I wish they hadn't. I didn't even have time to turn around, much less react to what happened next. A nude young woman looking battered and bloodied with short, curly blond hair suddenly came up behind and grabbed me from around my neck with her hands. In an eerie, almost zombie-like tone, she whispered into my ear, _'I wouldn't go near me...'_ No kidding, right? I dug as hard as I could at her arms to free myself. Why was she suffocating me? I kicked my right leg back. She fell to the floor. Her wheezing was sickening. It was the kind of wheeze you might hear if one was choking on their own vomit... or blood. I wasted no time in getting the hell out of there through the front door, slamming it shut behind me.

Now there I was; alone and scared, trying to catch my breath amongst a chilly fog whilst bent over grasping my knees. Icy drool seeped from the corner of my mouth as I blankly stared at the cracks in the sidewalk. I was no longer in immediate danger, but I couldn't help but feel as if everything has changed; as if I stepped from one dimension into the next. The air was sicker. The wind was colder. And the fog much thicker. Things were different somehow. I mean, I straightened myself up and took a look around and all the eye could see was rows of quiet houses and a stretch of empty road. How was that off from before? Figuring I was feeling strange due to the sudden attempt on my life, I shrugged it all off. I'm ok. I'm fine. _I'm still here…_

As a loud bellow of a siren came rushing through the street I got a quick and nasty taste at how different things really were now. My heart raced. My blood pumped. My lungs burned. I felt like I was drowning, but I wasn't. I was standing in front of the house, alone and scared… trying to catch my breath… again. There I was…

**End**

Chapter One

**A/N**

The character isn't going to be described as either male/female. I feel it's irrelevant at this point in time.

This is just an introduction into the base of the plot. More to come!


	2. And mine begins

_**Disclaimer: **__Konami_ owns the rights to the game, as we all know. This is for fiction purposes only.

**Silent Hill**

the Feed in My Dreams

**Chapter Two**

… And mine begins

_"She left me alone,_

_She left me without a hope,_

_But consider this my greatest defeat,_

_Consider this the only thing that I have left..."_

First Half

Jumping Further into My Own Psyche;

That Place - Beckoning me

"You're not from around here, are you?" A man's voice spoke to me. He was rustic, stern; a little rough around the edges type of guy. I couldn't see him, for my eyes were shut tightly. I didn't want to open them. The darkness of my lids felt safe to me. "Well, it doesn't really matter. People don't last long here, anyway." He said with almost a displeased chuckle. Why won't he just be quiet already? Can't he see I'm resting now? I'm weary. I'm cold. _I'm no where…_ "Are you going to talk to me?" The man lightly smacked the left side of my face a couple of times. Boy, I could've just kick him right then.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and glared at the face of the voice that had been bothering me so. He is someone familiar; the man in the business suit that I had tried to chase down. Who would have guessed he had found me instead? I blinked heavily for a few rounds and took note of his light brown hair and bright blue eyes, which spoke of youth, but his face looked aged and tired. At a moment I realized he must have been thinking I was handicapped. I had been staring at him for a few minutes now and hadn't spoken a word or even motioned any of my thoughts. "Hi." I squeaked out.

He had been kneeling next to me as I laid on some uncomfortable cot-like bed. He straightened his legs up and glanced out the window next to us. The sun was blinding, but that was all we could see. _The fog has been here, too…_ The man pointed to an object placed on a small nightstand. It appeared to be a 9mm handgun. What on Earth would he need that for? Did he kidnap me? "You'll be needing this…" He reached into his pocket. I thought to myself, with a laugh, oh - a grenade now? Instead he more realistically retrieved some ammunition for it. He set three gun clips next to the weapon and smiled, but he never said anything else. He turned and headed out of the room before I could even register what to say to stop him.

My eyes traced the lining of the room. It was so incredibly tiny. There was just enough room for the bed, the nightstand, and maybe two people to stand next to each other. The floor was disgusting. It looked like the white tiles hadn't been cleaned for centuries, and the musty walls and ceiling could have used a good scrubbing, too. And the smells? Ugh, talk about smelling 'death.' The stench was making my nose hairs tremble. Where the hell was I? I am most certainly not in the house or on the street anymore. Did that man bring me here? I spent a good ten minutes going back in my head, wishing I could take back that squealing 'hi' and had asked something useful. It was pointless. _You can't go back in time… erase and record over…_

I first got off my back and sat at the edge of the bed with my feet on the floor before finding the strength to stand upright. I grabbed the gun with almost a child's curiosity at my fingertips. I had never held one before, let alone shot it. It felt like a toy in my palms, although I knew to be careful. The notion of needing such a dangerous, hand-held killer kept running its course inside my mind. Why did he give me this? What could I possibly use it for? I guess at that time the incident within the abandoned house had escaped me entirely. You know, the one where the naked lady about suffocated me? Yeah, I never thought such an instance could leave my memory so easily.

Upon exiting the compact room I had entered what strangely appeared to be an elevator. After succumbing to this odd idea I turned behind me looking for the door back into the tiny room, but there wasn't one. It was now nothing but an automatic elevator door that refused me any entry or exiting. The panel of floor buttons was to the right, but all were lit up. I tried frantically to press them, to get anywhere, but nothing changed. The "door open/close" button was taped down with a clear adhesive, and the emergency phone was missing - apparently torn out manually. My heart began to race. The thump - thump - thumps were echoing in my eardrums. I could feel my breath as it started to pick up the pace and get more excitable. I'm having a panic attack in a broken elevator, in who knows what building, for God knows what reason. I'd say I'm more than a little terrified, but that's nothing a gun could help with. Unless, he meant… _That's just ridiculous…_

Before I could freak about the situation any longer I heard a loud static noise. I knew I have heard this sound previously. I was wondering what happened to that orange radio-thing… I was about to get my answer. I looked above me to see the emergency hatch in the top of the elevator had been opened and the noise was beginning to echo in the shaft. It would be a hard reach, but maybe I could jump and try to pull myself up? It took a couple of tries before I was able to grip my fingers tightly on the rim of the hatch and climb on top. Scary - and weird. Hadn't this been done in the movies? Didn't someone always seem to die like this? I saw no other option - as sure enough, next to the opening was the little old orange radio. Why did it _have_ to be so loud? Boy, if only I knew…

I heard the fluttering of paper above my head. I glanced up to see something had been thrown down from the top of the elevator shaft. I grabbed it as it came my way and unraveled it, as it was crinkled up a bit. A map? It appeared to be a map of that town. Who gave it to me? I had little time to read over it as a loud thump came in front of me. I lowered the map, half expecting someone standing before me that had jumped into the shaft, and the other half convinced I was hearing things. I wished so bad it had been all in my head.

I ducked swiftly as a bloodied body reached its filthy arms out for me. I had barely gotten a good view of the culprit until then. It appeared to be a badly beaten man dressed in a business suit. Was it that man from before? What happened to him? He tried once more to grab at my throat, but I kicked him swiftly and down into the safety hatch at the top of the elevator. He fell - hard. I peered down to try and see if getting a better look could bring more sense into the situation, but it only further confused me. The beaten man's face wasn't there. It was almost like a thick, pale patch of flesh had grown over and wrapped itself over his eyes, nose and mouth. He had a horrid, painful groan as he tried desperately to get from his kneeling stance. I'm almost certain he landed on his legs wrong, and probably hurt his knees some. Good. I bought myself some time. _The gun stayed in my hands - never fired._

"Over here!" The quiet voice of a small boy echoed into the shaft. A rope dropped from above and I grabbed onto it without delay, as the beaten man started to get to his feet. I never questioned the voice, or the rope. I just climbed. I climbed like my life depended on it, the radio still yelling at me.

When I got to the top of the rope I found myself in the lobby of some business office. The elevator doors must have been broken and remained wide open. I got to my feet as the rope fell into the shaft behind me. Where was the rope connected to that allowed me to climb up it? Was someone holding it? I saw no one. I kept a careful eye out as the radio slowly silenced itself from an insanely loud static to a mere popping noise. The lobby was dim, quiet and smelt like air citrus air freshener. There was a large reception desk to my right as I still stood near the elevator. There was a chair facing the opposite direction towards a wall that had the letters, "**Buchanan & Richmond**" on it. Sounded like a law firm to me. The floor was a pale tile, but it had been cleaned recently. The shine was exquisite. A red carpet rug rolled out from the reception desk towards the entry doors at the left of me. There was seating throughout the lobby area and lively plants and beautiful photos decorating it - making it so aesthetically pleasing. It made me forget about the brush-ins with death and the foul smell of the tiny room beforehand. Well, at least for a brief moment anyway.

With the map, the gun and the radio still in my possession, I turned to head out the entry doors. The chair from behind the reception desk squealed itself around. I looked over my shoulder to see a young woman, apparently terrified out of her mind, shaking and pointing a gun at my direction. She had shoulder length brown hair (sort of wavy) and wore a white button-up top - and as she stood on her feet and came around the desk toward me, I seen she was wearing a black skirt to her knees and black heels. I've never seen her before. Instinct would tell me to drop everything I had in my hands and surrender, but I couldn't help but stare at her frightened face. _She's just like me…_

"And where do you think _you're_ going, dear?" She muttered at me. Her voice was angry, but it sounded forced. Was she trying to intimidate me? It wasn't working. I just wanted to laugh at her. Who does she think she is, my mother?

I shook my head briefly and motioned behind me at the double doors. "I was on my way out of here. I suggest you do the same. I don't think it's safe h -" I didn't get to finish.

She interrupted me with, "Don't tell _me_ where to go! I know where _you_ can go! Straight to Hell!" She cocked the hammer back on the pistol.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, please! Why are you so angry with me? What did I do?" I was actually more pissed off than scared at that point.

"Oh…" She lowered the gun. "Nothing, I guess… I - I'm sorry. I really didn't mean -" She stopped her sentence and dropped the weapon to put her face in her hands. She started to weep inconsolably.

I had no idea what to do at this point. I wanted to just leave her here so badly, but I was too curious about that town's situation. I tried to act like I care. It sounds mean, but I just wanted information. I wasn't there to make friends. I was there to find my sister. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not upset… Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure, anything! I'm just really sorry about this…" She wiped her tears and seemed glad to be of an assistance to me. I just wondered why she was so eager… maybe she truly was feeling guilty about being a hair pull of a trigger away from killing me - or was it something else?

"Do you… Ah, how should I word this … Do you know what's going on in this town? I shouldn't even be here, but my sister, you see, she's missing. She's been missing for some time now. I just really want to find her and get the hell away from this place. What's wrong with it?" I tried to state my case as short, sweet and simple as possible.

"I knew you weren't from around here." She wiped away the last of her tears. "It used to be a nice resort town. Everyone from everywhere used to love coming here and enjoying the sights. But ever since that illness started getting out of control… Well, things just haven't been the same. People are…" Her face became different. It changed from a concerned stranger to someone who looked like they had just been robbed, stabbed and burned a live. She suddenly became mortified and hallucinating, I would presume. "Oh, no, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have said anything" She started to scream and cry hysterically. "I'm sorry! What more do you want from me?!" She fell to her knees and aimed the barrel at her head. I asked her what the hell she was doing, but she didn't seem to notice me anymore. "Please, don't make me do it! Please… Please, don't! It'll never happen again. I swear I'm loyal. I swear I'll -" One loud bang. One dead stranger. One shot to end what might have been my only chance on knowing what had happened. One more dead end… _She's not like me… right?_

I left through the lobby doors. I didn't know what else to do. I was on the streets again. Where am I to go? I had no clue where to go from here. I started to walk down the street to the right aimlessly and ignoring the map in my hands. I probably wouldn't see much with this fog anyway. _It's not fog, it's smoke…_ Was that my thought? How could I possibly have known that? _Nahkeekona… _What…? I wasn't hearing voices in my head. I was hearing my voice - my thoughts, rather. They were strange to me - foreign, more appropriately. I tried to shake everything off and looked to the map for directions. I found markings in red ink on it. In the left hand corner was a note addressed to me. It read, "**Hey, Stranger. Hope this helps you. David.**" Maybe David was that man in the business suit? Didn't matter. I need some idea of where to go.

He drew an arrow pointing from the office building (labeled Buchanan & Richmond Law Firm) towards a far off intersection. From there, I would need to head left, then left again into an alley way. In the middle of the alley he drew a circle and the word, "**Jump**." Um, okay? The directions seemed easy enough for me, so I placed the map in my back pocket and started walking toward the intersection. There were countless small businesses and even a small park around the streets, but I seemed to be the only breathing sight to see. It made me more than nervous. I was beginning to feel suffocated. My anxiety reached an all time high. Where was I? Where was I going? What's happened here? Am I going to die? Did my sister die? So many questions rattled my brain, I thought I was going to explode. But I needed to remain calm; remain cool; stay collected and focused on the task at hand. _I can make it through this… We can make it through this. _It might have only taken me about ten minutes to find the alley I was running so fast. A rush of adrenaline sparked through my legs and I could not help but sprint to my destination.

The alley was whistling with the wind bouncing between the buildings that lined its path. Visibility was at an all time low as I crept my way down looking for where this "circle" and "place to jump" could be. It was not long before the radio started to scream its static scream. I was half expecting that crazy naked lady or that faceless business man to come after me. I was alone. I knew I was alone. But I felt the stare of someone - no, millions. It was like every building, every street sign, every crack in the sidewalk had eyes and was watching my every move. I've never been so messed up in my life. I could have just bust out laughing. That was when I did. My knees buckled. My ankles bent inward. My left foot stomped the ground. My right hand slapped my right thigh. My left hand clenched my gut. And my voice bellowed out into an insane roar. I don't get it. What was so funny? It had taken me a few minutes to get composed again. I took a look around, as if I had some sort of audience to please. There was no audience. There was never any applause. But there was a hole in the ground…

It was far too deep and too dark to see anything. I stood over it awaiting some monster to fly up and out of it to bite my head off. Nope, no monster. Relieved as I was for that, I could not help but feel weird looking at a black hole in the middle of an alley. Something told me I was not in the right town. Something told me I was looking in the wrong place. Then, something told me to jump - that I would be in the right place - that I would be looking in the right town. I could find my sister! It was not like the hole was talking to me. It was something else. It was more like… the town. The town was talking to me. I know, that's not exactly a "normal" thing to say, but it was the only way to describe what was rounding about in my head. I could find her there. She was hoping I'd come. She's been waiting all this time. She's there. She's alive! I could never fully explain what compelled me to jump into this 'abyss.' But I could explain how important that last feeling was to me. 'She's alive.' That's all I need to know. She wouldn't have to come home with me, if she liked it there, if she was happy with her other family. She wouldn't have to speak or see me. I just need to know that _she's alive._ So I jumped.

Second Half

Entering a World unlike That of My Own;

I'm Beginning to Miss Myself - Miss My Home

"_It's been five long years now, hasn't it? My sister… Have you come for me now?"_

I landed in the middle of a large, dark area with a rusty fence as a floor. I couldn't see anymore than about a foot in front of my feet. I could not see any walls or ceiling. It was frighteningly silent at first. I could only hear the 'tink - tink' of my trembling steps on the floor. I just walked straight ahead. I figured I would have to come in contact with something sometime. The room could not just stretch on forever. So I kept walking until the sound of my steps was not the only thing filling my ears. Louder thumps were coming from beneath the fence floor. A loud groan left me mortified as I spotted an oddly shaped 'creature' coming my way. It appeared to have a human-like body, but at the ends of its arms were not merely just hands, but large chunks of flesh gripping the mesh of the floor. It was a dull yellow/red color and did not seem to have any kind of face. It had large tentacles it used to fling up from underneath and try to get me. I didn't know what that was, but I wasn't sticking around to let it get me. I started to run again. Now my life depended on it. I ran and ran and ran, then ran and ran some more. That room seemed like it just might have stretched on forever! More and more groans and loud thumps were coming toward me. I could see about six more of those dangling creatures have taken up chase after me. What was I going to do? The only thing I knew to do… RUN! I kept running, even as the loud siren wailed over me and the darkness seemed to creep in more. It was almost like the sides of the room were closing in, but the path ahead of me stayed endless. I didn't care. I wasn't giving up. I'm getting out of there. Alive. I never thought to use my gun. I had no intentions on stopping with all those creatures so close to getting me. The radio never made a sound. My heart was beating itself through the flesh of my chest and the air wasn't getting to my lungs. I was sure to pass out when I ran right smack into a door I never expected to see. But man, was I happy to see it! Even if it hurt a little. I wasted no time in opening it up and charging through - making sure to shut it tightly behind me.

I was outside again, but it was much different there. It was the same feeling I had gotten when I ran out of the abandoned house earlier. I'm back… the town called me back. Was I that close to leaving? Was I ready to give up on my sister? It didn't want me to. No, it wanted me there with it. _So alone…_ I glanced over my right shoulder. Behind me was a hospital. "**Alchemilla Hospital**." That's not where I came from, was it? There was something more I felt then suddenly. It was not just the town, but myself. I was no longer in search of my sister. I felt like I was searching for me. My journey would bring me to who I am and where I belong; not where she had gone and what she was after. _Let her journey be hers, and hers alone… Alone, I said._ Now where was I to go? I pulled out the map, expecting to see the same one as before, but that time it was different. "**Central Silent Hill.**" I was in the center of that town - where it all began. Where it will all begin again.

That's when I saw her. Amanda! She was running so fast past me. It was just a quick black blur. My heart fluttered in my chest for a moment - so filled with hope and anxiety. Was it really happening? Amanda, for so long… _So alone…_ I bolted for her. She had headed to my right and I was loosing track. The fog (or smoke, whatever it was) made it hard for me to anticipate her next step. Her kept looking back, as if she had heard me, but never once did she act like she saw me - or knew who I was. She looked frightened, as if running for her life. I wasn't going to hurt her. I just needed to see her one more time. That deep, empty hole was longing to be filled. I missed my sister. My Amanda, my rock. My soul. The only family I had left. Running from me? I was getting so upset. Every step I took after her drove me from sad, to excited, to confused, to frustration… and now anger. Every move I made to catch up to that wench made the hate inside of me grow. How dare she! She made me worry all that time. She made me wonder; made me crazy! Now, she'll run? No… I just wanted to see her. Talk to her. _Kill her…_

And that was it. The road ended. It looked like it had collapsed. I couldn't see her anymore. She hadn't fallen. She hadn't made a turn that I wasn't aware of. She could not have just disappeared. But now I felt better . Enlightened, even. My anger was gone. My frustration soothed. My anxiety cured. How? How could I have such horrible thoughts against her when for so long I just wanted her! I had no time to question myself. I heard a growl behind me. I looked back. It was that dog that I had seen inside the house earlier. It was… alive? It pounced for me. I quickly drew up the handgun and shot twice at it. It brushed it off and came at me again. I moved quickly out of its path and took aim. It's sickly whimper gave me no reason to sympathize as it made another attempt to get me. I fired but once more. As it dropped in midair and clunked to the ground I felt empowered. The weapon of death in my hands trembled. It was a moment I'll never forget. The moment I took my first life. _I feel like God…_

"They're pathetic, aren't they?" A stranger's voice came from out of my view. I looked up to see an Indian-faced man standing there. He wore casual clothes - denim jeans and a white t-shirt, but his facial features were distinct. His skin was a reddish complexion and his long, black hair was braided into a single tail that lightly touched his lower back. The stranger's dark eyes glanced me over, if to say I was unworthy of his presence.

I shrug in confusion. I'm speechless to his ignorance. Sure, it just tried to kill me. It couldn't help it. It didn't know any better, right? I've always had a soft spot for animals… "Well, I wouldn't go that far… maybe it just--"

He scoffed to interrupt me. "You're defending it? That monster just tried to kill you. And you're defending it? You are an interesting creature yourself, stranger." He reached to his pocket and lit up a cigarette. "I've always wondered what the Birth of Paradise looked like…" I was befuddled at his odd words. "Oh?" He caught on to my unfamiliarity with his speech rather quickly. "You've never heard…?" He took a big puff of his cancer-stick and dropped it to the ground. He crushed it with his right heel, twisting his foot left to right to ensure it was out. "Well, let me tell you a story…"

**End** _Chapter Two._

A/N

This chapter was cut shorter than originally planned.

I had time constraints.

Hope y'all understand 

I'll give you a rundown of the creatures.

The business man without a face is called, "Faceless"

The naked woman from the previous chapter is called, "Lady Despair"

(Both are original creatures)

The dangling monsters from the fence room are called, "Mandarin"

You might remember them from Silent Hill 2.

It symbolizes feelings of overwhelming, incomprehensive anguish, and is not allowed to stand above ground.

In SH 2, James had killed his wife due to the burden of taking care of her. He had delusions and twisted ideas of what was going on in his head. Everything was messed up in his mind. (I.e. the letter he received from Mary wasn't real and neither was Maria, etc) So keep that in mind when figuring out the significance of that, and other, appearing creatures. (In SH every monster represents something and has a reason for being there)

"Faceless" in my story represents the character's drunk father. He went from being a corporate head-honcho to going insane and stealing a company truck and driving it off a city bridge into cold waters below.

"Lady Despair" represents the character's junkie mother. She sold herself for money, but not for her kids. It was for her drug habit and addictions. 

The dog is a SH classic and originally represents Alessa's fear and hatred of dogs in SH. 

In my story, the dogs represent the character's aggression, much like an angry mutt. 


End file.
